The Colour Green
by Kirimi Phantomhive Nekozawa
Summary: White has set off on a new adventure to find the ex-king of team plasma, N. Along the way she makes new friends, makes new discoveries about pokemon and most importantly about herself. Trouble and adventure awaits our young heroine. Rated M for, violence, mild swearing, and mature themes later on.


The Colour Green

**A/N**: Welcome to my fanfiction. Oh joy though guys, this is another first. Don't you just love firsts? We can experience this wonderful Pokémon fanfiction together. This will be like based off of what I think happened after the first Pokémon black game. So let's have fun with this. LET'S DO THIS!

Chapter 1:

"Honey I understand that you need to find this boy, but do you just got home. Don't you think you could stay just a little while longer?" White's mother asked as she brought her daughter and herself lemonade. White sipped at her drink slightly; not really wanting it.

"Mom, I need to find N before he goes into permanent hiding in a place totally unreachable. I-I shouldn't even be here but I thought it would be best if I came here and tell you face to face." White said; tapping her fingers on the side of her lemonade glass. Her mother sighed sadly.

"I guess; I just missed you a lot, White. Just… just promise you will call more often than you did when you went out to challenge all of the gyms." Her mother requested. White stared down at her glass of lemonade; watching the ice shift in the glass as it melted.

"I'll try my best to call every chance I get… it's going to be difficult when I get too far out of range." White said quietly as she quickly checked the time on her Xtransceiver.

"Alright mom, I really need to go so I can go so I can catch a subway from Nimbasa City to Anvill Town. It's the only way to find him currently." White said; getting up from the kitchen table and adjusting her clothes.

"Be safe, Darling." Her mother said as White grabbed her bag and her pokeball belt. White gave her mother a quick hug before leaving her house and hopping on her bike. The young hero raced down Route 1; her only way to the main chunk of Unova. As she approached Accumula Town; he Xtransceiver began ringing.

White skitted to a stop right in front of the raised platform where she had first been introduced to Team Plasma and where she had her first battle with N. White pressed the answer button on her Xtransceiver and held her wrist up so her face was visible.

Bianca's face appeared on the small screen; her big green floppy hat only slightly visible in the frame. Her face lit up when she saw that White had picked up.

"White! Your mother told me that you're going off to find that Team Plasma boy N; wasn't he the king? Why on earth would you want to find him?" Bianca asked; her serious tone making her voice less bubbly.

"He was misled and manipulated by that sick man he called his father. I fear he might be in grave danger. Ghetsis was very angry when N lost to me. He might chase him down and harm him. I morally cannot let that happen to him. N just wanted what was best from the Pokémon he loved so much and Ghetsis manipulated him into thinking that this was right for them; just so he could get his own sick plan through." White quickly explained. Bianca gave a small nodded; still worrying about her best friend going to see the ex-leader of an evil organization.

"Well it sounds like you're heart is in the right place, White. Be safe and call often. See you soon dear." Bianca said before hanging up the Xtransceiver. White readjusted herself on her bike and then began her way to Nimbasa again.

When she reached Nimbasa; the sky had began to darken. She knew that she should probably stop at the Pokémon center and rest until morning but she needed to catch the 9:00 pm subway to Anvill Town tonight before N decided to move.

White continued on to Pinwheel Forest. She was almost through all of the trees when the sky had gone completely dark; making the forest look very eerie. A cold wind blew over White and made her shiver and quicken her pace. She checked the time ask she tried to warm herself up slightly. It was 7:30; she had and hour and a half to get to Nimbasa in time.

White jumped as the trees behind her began to rustle and she thought she heard voices coming from the darkness. White quickened her pace again and broke through the trees to Skyarrow Bridge.

**End of chapter 1 **

**A/N: **Well, here's the first chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please review and give me some advice or just tell me what you thought of it. Thanks for reading; I love you all

_**~KPN**_


End file.
